Love is Forever
by AllForLoveAndHappiness
Summary: Junior year is half way over and is going smoothly, what happens when Kelsi becomes pregnant...with sextuplets! focused around J/K very very minor T/G C/T Z/S in there to.. plz review
1. Telling Him

They were always the quiet, innocent ones…

**Ok, first I just want to thank **iHeArTfAnFiCs **and **TwilightAngel08 **for their reviews!**

**They made me very happy, and since they were the first two to review they will get to choose a name for one of the babies when the time comes. The next four people to review will be able to help choose names whether they be first or middle, it just depends if I like them or not. **

**Ok now you need to know things for the story, **

**Ryan will not be in this story very much because he is in a dance school in New York.**

**Kelsi's mom died when she was 10 years old and she now lives with her dad.**

**The gang consists of Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay.**

**I'm also sick of the little red lines that pop up under Kelsi and Sharpay's names whenever I type them. **

**Ok anyways, I do not own HSM because if I did Ryne Sanborn (Jason) would have a much bigger part then he does now.**

"Kelsi, are you OK?"

"What?" said Kelsi, yet again snapping out of her daydream.

"I said, are you Ok? You've been out of it lately." Said her best friend, Gabriella.

"Yah, I'm fine, I think I'm coming down with a cold or something." Answered Kelsi as she ran her hand through her hair.

It was a cold day in January as Kelsi and Gabriella walked to homeroom.

"What kind of cold do you think you're getting?" asked Gabriella.

"I don't know, I mean, I have been throwing up a lot lately and I it makes me sick to eat anything," Started Kelsi, "I think I'm coming down with the stomach flu or something."

In reality, Kelsi knew what was wrong with her; it was something that would ruin her whole life.

**Flashback…**

_Kelsi was standing in her bathroom waiting as the home pregnancy test came up with the result. She could not believe it, she might be pregnant! How could she be so stupid, yes, they had got caught up in the moment but really! She is Jason Cross's girlfriend. Jason Cross one of the starting line up players on the champion basketball team. What would he think? Would he leave her to….BEEP BEEP. There's the test, this would either be a good answer or be a horrible answer. Praying that it was a negative, she flipped the test over and started sobbing when she saw the results. A + sign, that meant positive. How will she explain this to Jason?_

**End of flashback**

That night had been horrible, she had cried almost all night and tried to figure out a way to tell Jason and her friends.

As Kelsi and Gabriella walked into homeroom, Gabriella heading straight for her boyfriend, Troy's desk. Kelsi sat down in her desk and was staring blankly at the wall until she felt a poking in her back.

"Hey, Jason." She said turning around to greet her boyfriend.

"Hey Kels, how are you this morning?" asked Jason as he jumped up to sit on her desk.

"Jason, I need to tell you something." Started Kelsi.

"Sure, what's wrong…"began Jason.

"Alright class, take your seats class is about to begin." Said their teacher as she walked into the room.

Jason shrugged at Kelsi as he hopped off her desk and walked back to his seat.

End of school day

"So, Kels, what was it you wanted to tell me?" asked Jason as they walked down the hall together.

"Could you meet me at my house tonight at 5 and ill tell you?"

"That bad is it?" replied Jason getting a little nervous.

"Oh, it's bad." Said Kelsi as she walked towards her car.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Responded Jason.

Later that night, Kelsi paced the living room floor as Jason sat on the couch watching her.

"Kels, what's wrong?" asked Jason worriedly.

Taking a deep breath, Kelsi looked Jason in the eyes and said, "I'm pregnant."

Jason looked up and then said, "How?"

"Jason, you should know how, you were there!" said Kelsi letting her angry get out.

"I know I just," started Jason putting his head in his hands.

"You just what, Jason?" asked Kelsi starting to get scared that he would walk out on her.

Jason just shrugged and looked at the ceiling.

"Jason, are you walking out on me?" asked Kelsi fearfully.

"What?" replied Jason as he looked at Kelsi.

"I knew it, your leaving me!" sobbed Kelsi as she starting crying.

"Kels, I would never leave you, I'm as much to blame here as you are!" said Jason as he wrapped her in a hug.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Jason once Kelsi calmed down.

"We have to tell our parents, they'll be able to help us." Responded Kelsi, "My dad is going to flip."

"No he won't, your just overreacting." Said Jason as he wiped the tears from Kelsi's face.

"Jas, he hates you, he grounded me for 2 weeks when I started dating you, imagine what he'll do when he finds out you got me pregnant." Said Kelsi as she pulled out of Jason's arms.

"Well, what ever happens, I'll still be here for you." said Jason.

"Oh no, here he comes." Said Kelsi as the front door opened.

"Hey Kelsi, how are you?" said Kelsi's dad as he saw her.

"Jason." He said stiffly with no smile or sign of greeting.

"Dad, Jason and I have something to tell you."

**Dun dun dun….. what will happen now? Hmmm interesting! Once again I would like to thank my reviewers and if you want this story to update plz review I would like at least 3-4 new reviewers before I update. Woo hoo now I get to go babysit my neighbors bratty kids! FUN!! note sarcasm…**

**Thanks for the read plz R&R Emma**


	2. Are You Serious?

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, I have been babysitting like crazy! O well, I get 40 bucks a day so, all good! Btw I am sorry about all the medical information and if it's wrong but, I am not a doctor so any information is much welcomed! ****J **

**Disclaimer- Again I don't own, although I do have 2 HSM posters and a Ryne Sanborn magazine! **

* * *

_Recap- "Dad, Jason and I have something to tell you."_

* * *

Kelsi stood up and walked over to face her dad. Jason followed reluctantly behind her.

"Kels, what's wrong sweet pea?" asked her dad.

"Daddy, I'm..." Kelsi began as she started crying.

"Princess, what's wrong?" asked her dad as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm pregnant, daddy." Sobbed Kelsi.

Her dad stood still as the color drained from his face. He suddenly pulled his arms off her and backed away from her, looking disgusted.

"Daddy, I..." Kelsi began but her dad cut her off.

"You," her dad said as he walked towards Jason, "You forced her into this!"

"Sir, I...I didn't" stammered Jason as he started backing away from Kelsi's dad.

"Dad, he didn't force me into anything!" yelled Kelsi as she pushed her dad away from Jason.

"Sir, I am not walking out on your daughter!" said Jason as he looked her father in the eyes.

"Then get out, both of you!" screamed her dad as he pointed to the door.

"What?" asked Kelsi, shocked.

"Kelsi, get out now!" yelled her dad.

"Dad, please!" cried Kelsi.

"Now!" he screamed.

* * *

"Kelsi, Jason, I promise, I will help you through this pregnancy and after." Ms. Cross smiled as she looked at her son.

"So, your not mad?" asked Jason timidly.

"Mad, no, disappointed, very." Said Ms. Cross.

"Kelsi, you can stay in the guest bedroom." Stated Ms.Cross.

"Mom thank you for not kicking us out." Said Jason as he hugged his mom.

"Jason, after your dad died, you and your sister become everything to me, I could never leave you alone." Said Ms. Cross as she kissed her son on the forehead.

"Wait mom, why are you helping us?" asked Jason, confused.

"Jason, I know how you and Kelsi feel right now." Said Ms. Cross

"How?" asked Jason.

"Jason, I don't know if you know this but, I had you when I was in my Junior year." Said Ms. Cross

"You did?" asked Kelsi.

"Yes, and I know the position you are in and I'm not going to leave you." Stated Ms. Cross.

* * *

"So you got her pregnant?" asked Jason's 15 year old sister, Tara. Jason just nodded as he stared at his dinner.

"and now your going to live with us?" asked Tara as she looked at Kelsi. It had been 6 hours since Kelsi's dad had kicked her out. Since then Kelsi and Jason had talked to his mom and she allowed Kelsi to move in with her, Jason and Tara. Ms. Cross had even scheduled Kelsi and doctors appointment for that coming Saturday.

"Kelsi, you need to eat something." Said Jason.

"I'm not hungry." Replied Kelsi as she played with her food.

"Kelsi, he's right, you need to eat something." Stated Ms. Cross.

"I'm not hungry." Repeated Kelsi, "May I be excused?"

Kelsi got up and walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. Jason sighed and got up and opened her door to see her hugging a pillow and crying.

Without a word, he sat down beside her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Our lives are ruined." Whispered Kelsi into his chest.

"Everything will be OK." Replied Jason.

Kelsi immediately pulled out of his arms and stood up.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" yelled Kelsi as she stood up and started pacing.

"NO, NOTHING WILL BE OK, IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, I'M PREGNANT!" screamed Kelsi as she looked at Jason.

"I just, I don't know what to do." Sobbed Kelsi as she slid down the wall. Jason got up slowly and slid down beside her.

"I know things seem hard now, but I promise, it will get better." Answered Jason.

"So, that's really our baby in there?" asked Jason as he rubbed her stomach.

"Yah, so when do you want to tell the gang?" asked Kelsi as she sat down on the bed.

"What about Friday night, while were at the movies?" replied Jason.

"Friday's only two days away." Answered Kelsi as she looked at the ground.

"Better now then later." Said Jason.

"Ok, Friday night it is."

* * *

Friday night came and for Kelsi and Jason it came all to soon.

"Bye mom." Said Jason as he shut the front door.

"You ready?" he asked Kelsi as they climbed into his car.

"Not really." Was the only reply he got. He glanced over at Kelsi, who was wearing his red wildcat hoodie, and gently pulled her into a kiss.

"They won't stop being your friends, promise." He replied as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jason?" asked Kelsi Jokingly

When they got to the theater, they purchased their tickets and walked slowly over to the gang, who were sitting around.

"Finally, it's about time you guys got here!" yelled Sharpay as she got off Zeke's lap and stood to greet them.

"We've been waiting...Kelsi, what are you wearing?" demanded Sharpay.

"A hoodie and jeans, why?" asked Kelsi as she stared at the ground.

"Because, it's tradition that all girls where a different colored t-shirt to Friday movie night."

"I have one on underneath." Replied Kelsi quietly.

"Then take the hoodie off." Said Sharpay simply.Kelsi pulled the hoodie off.

"Kels, what's wrong with you?" asked Gabriella.

"What do you mean?" asked Kelsi Shyly.

"You've been acting really weird lately and we're worried." Stated Taylor. Kelsi looked up and looked Jason in the eyes. He shrugged his shoulders in a just-tell-them sort of way.

"I'm pregnant." Said Kelsi quietly.

"But who..." started Troy and then all eyes turned to Jason, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"How long?" asked Zeke.

"About a month." Replied Kelsi quietly.

"Have you seen a doctor yet?" asked Gabriella.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning." Said Kelsi quietly as she pulled her hoodie back on.

"Jason, could you get me some popcorn?" asked Kelsi eagerly

"Yah, do you want butter?" asked Jason.

"Yes, with mustard and ranch too please!" said Kelsi as Jason walked off.

"Ew, Kelsi, that's gross" laughed Tro

"It's not my fault." Was all Kelsi said.

* * *

"Kelsi Nielson?"

Kelsi and Jason stood up and followed the nurse into the backroom.

"You're here for an ultrasound?" asked the nurse as she showed them into the room.

"Yah." Said Kelsi as she sat on the table.

"Ok, Dr.Lipka will be with you in a minute." Said the nurse as she closed the door. The nurse left the room and Jason and Kelsi sat quietly.

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Lipka." Said the doctor as she walked into the room.

"Morning." Said Kelsi quietly.

"So, it says here you're pregnant." Said Dr. Lipka as she looked at her charts. Kelsi just nodded.

"Ok if you just lie on your back and lift your shirt." Kelsi did as she was told. The doctor squeezed the gel onto her stomach and a picture appeared on the screen. Dr. Lipka was silent for a bit and then she spoke , "Alright, if you guys look right here, you can see Baby A and Baby B..."

"Baby A and B,two of them?" asked Jason.

"Hang on, I'm not done yet," said the doctor, "Then there's C here, D, then E and F."

"What?" asked Kelsi shocked.

* * *

**ok, so i've thought it over and even though sextuplets seems unlikely,but hey, its fanfiction, its suppose to be unreal! lol so i am now doing sextuplets again, and i will try to update by sunday, but unfortantly. on monday i start band camp and it will go for 2 weeks, i will try my best to update though,**

**emma**


	3. sextuplets as in six?

* * *

**Ok, in case anybody didn't read the last chapter I changed my story back to sextuplets. I relised that its my story and that my beta is only to help me not change my story, and I really want to do sextuplets so, **

**AN- if I owned HSM……..goes into daydream……oh, wait sorry, I was having my 'moment'**

* * *

"What?" repeated Jason.

"Wait, sextuplets as in six?" asked Kelsi stunned, "But how, we never had a fertility treatment, I mean we are 17."

"Well, there has been one other couple who had sextuplets without fertility treatment either(**AN that is true I looked it up their the Tompson sextuplets) **it's just one of those one in a million things." Said the doctor.

"This is horrible!" sobbed Kelsi.

"I want you to come back in about a month, and we'll see what's happening." And with that, Doctor Lipka got up and left.

* * *

The ride home was a quiet one. They pulled up the driveway and walked inside.

"So," asked Ms. Cross, "How'd it go?"

"I need to lay down." Said Jason as he walked up the stairs.

Kelsi started crying as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Kels, what happened?" asked Ms. Cross, as she sat down beside her.

"Jason hates me!" sobbed Kelsi.

"Why?" asked Ms Cross, hoping to get an answer from her.

"I'm pregnant with sextuplets," cried Kelsi, "And Jason hasn't said anything since we found out."

Kelsi spent the next twenty minutes telling Ms. Cross everything that happened and everything the doctor said.

"…and now I think he's going to leave me!"

"Kelsi, Jason has always had a problem showing his emotions. That's just how he is," said Ms. Cross, "Just give him time, he'll come around."

Ms. Cross gave Kelsi a kiss on the forehead and then walked into the kitchen. Kelsi sighed as she stood up and walked to Jason's room. Kelsi knocked on his door and when she didn't get an answer, she pushed it open and walked in. Jason looked at her and she could tell he had been crying.

"Jas?" said Kelsi quietly.

"Jay, are you Okay?" asked Kelsi as she sat next to him.

"We can't raise six babies, Kels."

"We'll do our best, Jason."

Kelsi then laid her head on Jason's shoulder and they both held onto each other crying silently.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?"

The gang was all sitting around under a large oak tree in the park.

"What?" asked Kelsi.

"How'd it go?" repeated Troy.

"Oh, yah we're umm..having sextuplets." Said Kelsi quietly.

"What?" said Taylor, clearly shocked.

"Sextuplets, as in six?" asked Zeke.

"Yeah," said Jason as he played with a piece of grass. Everybody was silent as they took in this new information.

"Wow," said Gabriella, "You guys are the last people I expected this to happen too."

"I'm not ready for this, we're not ready for this." Said Jason.

"Well then what do you suggest we do?" asked Kelsi

Jason looked up and locked eyes with Kelsi.

"No, absolutely not!" replied Kelsi firmly.

"Kels, it will fix everything." Replied Jason desperately.

"What will fix everything?" asked Chad stupidly.

"He wants me to get an abortion!" screamed Kelsi.

"What!" shouted everybody, surprised.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH, JASON?" yelled Kelsi, " HOW COULD YOU KILL INNOCENT LIVES BECAUSE OF A STUPID MISTAKE WE MADE."

"WHY DON'T YOU MAN UP AND TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR ACTIONS!" screamed Kelsi as she stood up, "AND ONCE YOU DO, THEN COME FIND ME!" and with that, she walked off.

* * *

"Kelsi, come on, just talk to him!" said Taylor desperately.

"Fine, I will, but not right now I'm to upset." Replied Kelsi.

"Ok, well I know something that will cheer you up!" said Taylor.

"What?" asked Kelsi shyly.

"Shopping!" squealed Taylor, "Go get ready, then met me downstairs."

After Kelsi left her room Taylor pulled out her cell phone and called Gabriella.

"Hey, Gabi, meet me at the mall with Jason, I have a plan."

* * *

"Kels, look at this, it's adorable!" shrieked Sharpay as she held up a white onesie with bright pink stripes, "I'm so buying this for you!"

"Tell me, why did we invite Sharpay?" asked Kelsi as she watched Sharpay buy the baby outfit.

Taylor was about to answer when she felt her phone vibrate. She looked at her phone then said, "I'm hungry, do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure, I'm starving."

* * *

"Why did you drag me here Gabriella?" complained Jason as he sat down at the food court with a hot dog.

"Because, you're going to fix things with Kelsi." Said Gabriella simply.

"What?" said Jason sitting up.

"Oh, look here she comes now."

"Gabriella!" whined Jason.

"Hi, guys," said Gabriella, ignoring Jason, "How about we go to **American Eagle** and see if they got that shirt in."

"I'll come too." said Kelsi

"No, you stay here!" demanded Sharpay, and all three of them left.

There was an akward silence then Jason said, "Do you want half of my hotdog?"

"What's on it?" asked Kelsi shyly.

"Ketchup, mustard, onions, relish, and chili." Said Jason

"Ew, gross" replied Kelsi.

"Whatever"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Said Kelsi as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"It's good, try it." Replied Jason, shoving it in her face. Next thing he knew she was leaning over the side of the table, vomiting. Once she was done, he pulled her up, walked her out to the car and drove her home.

* * *

Jason woke up Monday morning at 5:50, he stretched, then stood up and gently walked into Kelsi's room. He sat down beside her and gently ran his hand up and down her arm and said, " Kels, sweetie, time for school."

Kelsi mumbled something innocently, and rolled over.

"Kelsi, come on, we have to go to school."

Kelsi sat up quickly then bolted out the door and into the bathroom. Jason followed her into the bathroom and found her kneeling over the toilet, puking. He gently kneeled down beside her and pulled her hair up and rubbed small, comforting circles into her back. A minute or two later she straightened up and wiped her mouth. Jason filled a paper cup up with water and gave it to her.

"Thanks." she replied shakily as she took a sip of water.

"Anytime," said Jason.

"Good, because I have a feeling this is just the beginning."

* * *

**AN- ok sry it took so long but do not expect an update for at least 3 weeks b/c i have band camp, and i switched betas! plz R&R and give me ideas cuz im out!**

**emma**


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

3 weeks later

"Where are Kelsi and Jason?" asked Sharpay during lunch at school.

"They had an appointment for…it." Said Troy as he lowered his voice.

"Ok, good, because I overheard some band geeks talking and people are started to figure out that she's pregnant." Said Sharpay.

"What!" exclaimed Gabriella, "Who said that?"

"That saxophone player Jimmy."

"But, how would he know?" asked Zeke.

"Well, come on," whispered Sharpay, " You guys must have noticed the weight she's been gaining, and she's been glued to Jason's side, and I mean, she's not exactly starving herself either." The gang all nodded in agreement.

"Should we tell them?" asked Taylor.

"No, not right now."

* * *

"Jason, look at them!" exclaimed Kelsi as she looked at the sonograms of their babies.

"Kels, I'm driving," laughed Jason, "Tell ya what, how about we skip the rest of school and go out for lunch?" Kelsi nodded to show she agreed because she was to busy looking at the sonogram to talk. When they got to the restruant they sat down and ordered and while they waited for their food to come they talked about names.

"Ok, umm…Zacharey Thomas?"

"I like that one, but what about Christopher?"

"Ew, Kels, no." laughed Jason.

"Why not?" asked Kelsi.

"Think Kelsi, Chris Cross, do you want the poor kid to get beat up?"

"Ok, what about Lindsey or Elizabeth?" asked Kelsi.

" I don't really like Elizabeth." Replied Jason.

"Tell you what, how about we pick out names once we find out the sexes?" asked Kelsi.

"Deal." Replied Jason.

* * *

The next morning, Kelsi found herself in the school restroom, puking her guts out while Gabriella held her hair back.

"Ugh, I can't wait till this morning sickness ends." Sighed Kelsi as she washed her mouth off.

"What did the doctor say about it?" asked Gabriella as she handed Kelsi her bag back.

"She said it should be ending anytime now."

"Well, that's good and at least the babies are ok." Said Gabriella.

"Yah, but their the ones causing this morning sickness," laughed Kelsi, "Come on, we'd better hurry or we're going to be late." Little did they know, that as soon as they left the bathroom, the head cheerleader, Stacy, stepped out of a stall with an evil grin on her face.

* * *

"Dude, practice sucked today! I guess Jas is lucky he got kicked off the team huh?" Troy, Chad, and Zeke were walking down the hallway and heading to the music room to find their girlfriends after a long, hard practice.

"Yah, sometimes I wish…" started Zeke, "Wow, guys, look at this locker."

The 3 boys gathered around the locker to read what was written all over it. Written on it were words such as 'Slut' and 'Whore' in black marker.

"Wow, this is bad." Said Troy.

"Wait," said Chad slowly, " Isn't this Kelsi's locker?"

"No her's is 433 and this on is 433…."

The 3 boys looked at each other then took off down the hall in search of Kelsi.

* * *

The 3 boys raced to the music room, where Kelsi, Gabriella, Sharpay, Taylor, and Jason were hanging around, waiting for basketball practice to end. The guys ran into the room out of breath.

"We…I…You." Panted Troy.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Gabriella.

'Kelsi, have you seen your locker lately?" asked Troy.

"No, why?" asked Kelsi.

"Some people wrote some really offensive stuff on it." Said Zeke. Gasps where heard through out the room as everyone looked at Kelsi to see her reaction and were shocked when she started giggling.

"That's pretty funny." Laughed Kelsi.

"No Kelsi, that's bad, they wrote bad stuff."

"What!" said Kelsi as she started tearing up. She then broke down into full sobs. Jason walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and said quietly to himself, "I hate hormones."

"I DON'T HAVE HOMRONES!" yelled Kelsi as she smacked him across the head.

* * *

"Bye, Kels, I'll see you at lunch." Said Taylor as she walked toward her next class.

"Bye Tay." Said Kelsi as she walked into her geometry class. She sat down in her seat as Marie a light brunette, and co-captain of the cheerleaders, strutted up to her.

"Hi Kelsi." She said, smiling her fake smile.

"Umm… hi Marie." Said Kelsi timidly, "What's up?"

"So, guess what I heard?"

"What?" asked Kelsi staring to get nervous.

"You're pregnant!"smirked Marie, " and I know it's true too!"

By this time the rest of the class was dead quiet as they all listened to Marie talk.

"So you listen to me, you don't deserve Jason, and he doesn't deserve to be held back by some slut like you. You are just some little tramp who got yourself pregnant to get attention."

"What?" asked Kelsi, shocked.

"Listen to me, you need to leave this school, because no one wants you or your pregnant ass here," said Marie as the class, made up of mostly cheerleaders, nodded in agreement, "and if I ever see you here again, I'll make sure you and your baby pays!"

"Ok class, take your seats." Said the teacher as he walked into the room. Kelsi closed her eyes tight, desperately wishing she was with Jason.

* * *

As the lunch bell rang Kelsi ran out of the school and down the road towards Jason's house. She walked through his front door and grabbed a carton of ice cream and sat on the couch, watching old soap operas, crying all the while.

Meanwhile,Jason walked out of the lunch line with his food and walked over to their table and sat down.

"Hey, where's Kels?" asked Jason.

"I don't know, we thought she was with you." Said Zeke as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I just walked her to geometry last period." Said Taylor. The gang all sat at the table wondering were Kelsi could be.

* * *

"So guys, I'm going to go home and check if she's there then I'll text your cell." Said Jason to his friends.

"Yeah, we'll call you if we find anything out." Said Chad. Jason left his friends and ran home, praying that Kelsi was safely at home.

Jason ran up the driveway and through the front door to find Kelsi curled up in a ball on the couch, fast asleep. Jason grabbed a blanket and gently covered her. _She's so beautiful_ thought Jason as he took in her sleeping form, _I love her so much._ He then gentle pressed his lips against her forehead and then walked into the kitchen and texted his friends, letting them know she was ok.

While Jason was making dinner, Kelsi awoke to find herself covered with a blanket. _What time is it?_ She asked herself as she looked at the clock. It was 5:00. _What am I going to tell Jason? I'll tell him I didn't feel well so I went home. I'm not telling him what Marie said though, I can handle myself. I'm pregnant not helpless._ Kelsi slowly rose and called out, "Jason, you home?"

"Yeah, In the kitchen." Kelsi wrapped the blanket around herself and slowly walked into the kitchen. "Hey."

"Hey, why did you leave school today?" asked Jason as he strained some pasta.

"Oh, umm… I wasn't feeling good..soo…" stuttered Kelsi.

"Ummhmmm…" said Jason as he looked clearly unconvinced, " Well, dinners ready, if your hungry. I noticed you already ate all our ice cream."

"Sorry," said Kelsi as she served herself some pasta.

"Well, my mom's out of town tonight so we have the whole house to ourselves, anything you want to do?" asked Jason as he sat down at the table.

"Maybe we can watch a movie or something." Sugguested Kelsi.

"Sure."

Half way through the movie Jason looked down and noticed Kelsi had fallen asleep on his chest. He gently stroked her face and brushed the hair out of her eyes. _How'd I get so lucky? _He thought. He smiled as Kelsi mumbled his name in her sleep. He knew that no matter what happened, that as long as he had her, he would be fine.

**A/N ok I know, I haven't updated in months I'm sorry, its just with school, homework, band and what not I could hardly find time to breath. But band is over now and I have a couple weeks break and then winter guard starts so, I have the next 5 chapters written and I'll try to pos them ASAP. But plz, be kind and review, It makes me feel special. **


	5. Hospitalized

By the time Kelsi was 3 ½ months pregnant, she had no choice but to leave school. She had tried going but, Marie and the other cheerleaders had made her school life hell, literary, she could not walk down the hall without being made fun of. The gang had also been following her around non-stop in fear that someone might jump her between classes.

To make matters worse, since Kelsi was almost four months pregnant with sextuplets, she recently went to the doctors and they told her that she was to be hospitalized at four months.

Kelsi sighed as she looked at the clock. Right now she was stuck in a stupid hospital bed with nothing to do, while all her friends were at school. Her doctor had told her that they wanted to get her babies out by six months otherwise it could be bad for her and the babies. She had been told ahead of time that the chances of all six babies surviving were rare and that she needed to keep an open mind. Kelsi leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes, hoping everything would be OK.

* * *

"Chad! Stop poking her!"

"Yah dude, she's sleeping."

"What? It's fun to poke her." Kelsi slowly opened her eyes to find the gang standing around her bed.

"What time did you guys get here?" asked Kelsi groggily.

"About an hour ago." Stated Chad simply.

"Where's Jason?" asked Kelsi as she looked around for her boyfriend.

"Detention." Said the entire gang in unison.

Kelsi sighed, "What'd he do this time?"

"He beat up some sophomore who called you a slut." Said Sharpay as she sat one the end of her bed. Kelsi rolled her eyes while smiling and said, "So when's he get out of jail?"

"He texted me and said he'd be here in about 15 minutes." Said Zeke.

The gang sat around talking and telling Kelsi about everything that happened at school.

10 minutes later Jason came in her room with a Stuffed Teddy Bear.

"Hey Kels, sorry I'm late." Apologized Jason as he kissed her on the forehead.

"It's ok, how was detention?" asked Kelsi, as she hugged the teddy bear.

"Darbus was being a total ass." Sighed Jason, "But, more importantly, how are you?"

"I'm good, I was talking to the doctor and she said that we'll have our babies in about 10 weeks." Said Kelsi excitedly.

"Oh, wow," said Jason, "10 weeks?"

"Yah, scary isn't it?" asked Kelsi as Jason nodded.

* * *

**Ok, so i know its short, but I have been really busy and this is all i could due, but don't worry, but in the next chapter she has her babies....but i'll tell you this, it won't be all happiness, prepare for drama and sadness!! plz R&R thanks!**

**Emma!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own High School Musical or any of it's characters, i only own this plot and a paraket....his name is , he goes Tweet Tweet!!**


	6. Author's note

**Ok people, I would really like some reviews, I mean, so many people have Favorited my story and put it on alert but no reviews, so until I get at least five reviews I am not going to update, and I hate doing this but it makes me think no one likes my story and I would really like to continue this story but I won't if I don't get reviews.**


	7. It can't be true

**OK, so I juat wanted to thank the people who did review, because i have been having some bad problems (family and friend wise) and yah....so i have updated and it ends in a cliffy, and im sorry, it is sad!!**

* * *

It was now the 4th of July, and Kelsi and Jason had decided to have the C-section July 7th.

"Can you believe that this time next week we'll have our babies?" asked Kelsi as she gently rubbed her large stomach.

"Yah, it's unbelievable, isn't it?" replied Jason. Kelsi looked up and locked eyes with Jason and at that moment, he asked her a short, but life changing question, "Kels, will you marry me?"

"Jason…I," Kelsi started but was interrupted by Jason.

"I know we're young, but we can marry after college or whenever you want, even if you want to wait until we're 90 years old, whatever it takes, I'll wait for you."

"Awww!" came in unison from the door. They looked over and saw the entire gang standing in the doorway.

"Jason, of course I'll marry you!" All the girls squealed after hearing Kelsi's answer and then turned to their boyfriends and smacked them across the head and yelled, "Why can't you be sweet like that?"

The girls all walked over to Kelsi and started talking to her while Chad walked over to Jason and whacked him hard across the back if the head.

"Ow man! What was that for?" asked Jason as he rubbed his head.

"For making us look bad in front of our girlfriends!"

* * *

**July 7th**

"Jason, I can't wait to meet our babies!"

"I know me too!"

Jason and Kelsi were in the operation room waiting to get the C-Section.

"Ok we're going to put you under the anesthesia and when you wake up, you'll get to meet your beautiful babies!" said Doctor Dillan, "Just relax and count back from 10." Doctor Dillan then proceeded to out the mask on Kelsi as she started to count backwards.

"10…9…8…7…" The last thing Kelsi remembered was Jason's reassuring smile and the way he squeezed her hand.

* * *

"It's going to be OK man."

Kelsi tried to open her eyes to see what was going on but found she couldn't. She listened as she heard sobbing.

"Mr. Cross," came an official voice, "We are so sorry about your losses."

"What about the other two?" came Jason's upset voice.

"They're alive, but their lungs aren't fully developed, they should be ok though, you can see them when Ms. Nielsen wakes up." Kelsi heard the doctor's retreating footsteps and then heard Jason's deep sobbing.

"It's going to be OK Jason."

Kelsi slowly opened her eyes; she had to find out what was going on. Once her eyes were open, she saw the girls standing together crying quietly. She glanced over to her left and saw Jason crying into his mother's shoulder as held her son tight. She then looked over at the guys and saw that they all looked solemn and upset. At that moment Zeke looked up and saw that Kelsi was awake and said, "Kels,"

"What happened?" she asked, "Were are my babies?"

"Kels," said Jason gently as he sat next to her, "Sextuplets don't always survive…"

"I know, but were are my babies?" asked Kelsi again.

"Hold on Kels, this is hard for me." Jason couldn't say it, it would only make it more real, and he didn't want it to be real.

Jason sighed, "I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it."

He paused as Kelsi just stared at him.

"Only 2 survived." He mumbled.

"What?" asked Kelsi as she started to cry.

"Only two survived." Repeated Jason as he gently grabbed her hand.

"No," sobbed Kelsi as she yanked her hand away from him, "Your lying!"

"Kelsi, why would I lie about this?" asked Jason gently.

"Because…because…"said Kelsi as she stared crying harder.

"Kels, the doctor said once you woke up we could see the other two babies, why don't we go see them?" asked Jason softly as he tried to calm her down.

"No, I don't want anything to do with them, They should have died too!" screamed Kelsi.

"No, you know that's not true!" This time it was who stepped in, "They survived because God wanted them too, and if it's not a blessing that their alive, then I don't know what is!"

"Then you guys can raise them, because I don't want anything to do with them!"

* * *

**So, there you go, R&R**


End file.
